Terraria Chronicles
by josiahbright2222
Summary: Follow new Terraria members fight for their lives, discover new things and weapons. Rated K Updated every week.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Terraria Story, so I am sorry if you don't like it. This will be a series. This is book 1, chapter 1. Have fun reading!**_

Terraria Chronicles 1

_And the New Beginning_

Chapter 1: The Waking

I woke up from the shaking. "Mom." I whined. "I'll get up in a few seconds. Stop!" I yelled after the shaking continued. I opened my eyes expecting to see mom trying to shake me so I would wake up. I didn't see that. In fact I saw something farther from the truth even if I yelled it at the edge of space. Jell-O. _Jell-O?_ Maybe mom brought breakfast to my room. No, wait, was this _grass?_ I was indeed laying on grass face first. Spitting out grass, I stood up and studied my surroundings. I was in a forest. A _forest? _I didn't remember sleeping outside. I then noticed the Jell-O. Wait, did the Jell-O just move? It, in fact, did, for soon after the Jell-O moved it jumped... at me! Surprised, I did something only football players like me did. I caught it. I caught a flying blob of Jell-O… _How weird does this day get?_ I thought. The blob did not feel like Jell-O. It didn't look slimy, but it was. It was sticky to. It somehow slipped out of my grasp and fell to the floor. It jumped away as a hasty retreat, or as I thought. It, after a few hasty jumps away from me, jumped at me again. I didn't care much. For after catching it I realized, how could it hurt me? Its Jell-O! But somehow, with the full force of the blob, it hit me and sent me flying in the air. "Ahhhhhhh!" I just had enough time to scream before hitting a tree. Everything started to dim. Black surrounded my eyesight. I was about to die.

_**Or is he?**__**:)**_

"-haven't seen him. Shhhh! He's waking up!" I heard these barely, hanging on, trying to remember them. I opened my eyes to see a blur of people. "He is awake!" I fought to keep my vision intact. I saw three people staring at me. I was in a bed. The three people were dressed weird. One was a girl with long blonde hair and shorts down to her knees. The other two were boys. One with coal-black hair and the other with dyed blue hair. The two boys had long blue jeans. "How did I get here?" I gurgled. The girl complained, "how come we keep getting boys?" The blue haired boy said, "Welcome! My name is Bradley, but just call me Blue. She," Blue said, pointing to the girl, "is Tori. And he," completed Blue, pointing to the coal haired boy, "is Charm." "What were you talking about not seeing someone?" I asked. Blue, Charm, and Tori froze. "What?" I was confused. What did I say to make them react like that? Finally, Blue answered, "Ski is... missing." "Missing? How? When? Where am I?" Tori answered, "We call this place Tree Haven. Ski is one of are best friends who went missing yesterday. But don't worry, he pretty much does his own thing. He'll be back. Hopefully...

_**Next Chapter: Test Next book:? I'm not sure what my next book will be. I'll re-edit this later when I make my next book.**__**:) **_


	2. Test

Chapter 2: Test

_**Hopefully...**_

"Hopefully?" I said. "Oh, Tori, the test." Blue said. "Test? Ohhh, ya, the Tree Haven Safety Test! I forgot!" Tori said. Charm only nodded, agreeing. "First you'll need weapons though." Tori then handed me a heavy bag full of weapons. "Pick two." I looked in the bag and saw axes, swords, books, and more. "But what's the test?" I asked looking up. But they weren't there. "Hello?" "Over here!" I heard Blue yell. I quickly picked two random weapons from the bag and hurried to the source of the sound. I then saw the source. A wooden door. I walked in and suddenly fell. I heard a roar of laughter as I fell. I face-planted into the grass and quickly stood up, embarrassed. I looked around to see two green blobs of Jell-O. I also saw a giant tree with a door in it. I saw another door a few feet above that door, the door that I went through and fell down because of. I saw a window above that door and Blue and Tori laughing. Charm wasn't laughing but was smiling, the first time I haven't seen him expressionless. I blushed, knowing I went down the wrong door. Blue said, "Take your weapons out, this is the Tree Haven Safety Test! Defeat those two slimes!" _Slimes. So that was what the flying Jell-O was!_ I had forgotten completely about the weapons! I had picked a iron sword and a book that said **_MAGIC_ **on it. I took out the sword. One of the _slimes_ jumped at me. I sliced it in half. Both halves fell to the ground, motionless. The next one jumped at me and I did the same thing as last time. I won the test! Then the 4 halves gurgled and spat and... "**What!"**

The halves had made **4** slimes! They all jumped at me.

_**Cliff Hanger... Sorry about that.**_

_**Next Chapter: Slimes, A lot Of Them **_


	3. Slimes, Alot of them

Chapter 3: Slimes, A lot of them. 


End file.
